The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to wearable medical monitors for monitoring physiological parameters of a patient.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A wearable medical monitor is a device worn on the body of a patient that is able to capture data about the patient's physiology to allow caregivers to monitor a patient's clinical condition. A variety of types of wearable medical monitors may implement a variety of monitoring techniques, such as photoplethysmography, pulse oximetry, regional saturation oximetry, heart rate, electrocardiography (ECG), electroencephalography (EEG), electromyography (EMG), and glucose/insulin concentration monitoring. In some situations, a wearable medical monitor may be used in conjunction with one or more sensors to facilitate various monitoring techniques. For example, a wearable medical monitor may be coupled to a sensor via a cable, and the sensor may be attached to the body of the patient to detect and monitor the physiological parameters of the patient. In one implementation, a wearable medical monitor may be disposed about the patient's wrist, and a sensor may be disposed about a finger of the patient and coupled to the wearable medical monitor via a cable. In some situations, the patient may remove the sensor to perform certain tasks, such as eating. However, the sensor may remain tethered to wearable medical monitor via the cable and, as such, may be bothersome to the patient or may interfere with tasks performed by the patient.